1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a feed device of a lever-operated type and, more particularly, to such a device for sliding a slide block upon a base by manipulating a lever handle and for fixing the block thereon at a desired position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In grinding machines of a certain type, there is provided a lever-operated feed device for a wheel head, in addition to an automatic feed device cooperating with a wheel handle. The lever-operated feed device conventionally has such a construction that a pinion shaft, which gears with a rack bar provided upon a stationary base, is rotated by manipulating a lever handle to move the wheel head, namely a slide block, and the slide block, after being moved a desired distance, is fixed upon the stationary base. However, as slide feed and fixing mechanisms of the prior art devices are disposed at respective positions remote from each other, the working property in the device is very poor. Also, in the device, the manipulation for fixing the slide block is liable to be forgotten or omitted frequently.